A Little Bit of Chaos
by Ink Asylum Co
Summary: Rebirth Remi and Serry screwed up a potion and got landed with a tiny Deshiwitat to take care of! What the hell are they going to do? And how will they evade the wrath of big Desh? RemixDesh


Disclaimer: We don't own the original Rebirth or its characters. Characters such as Dom, Serry, and Asher are ours, though.

A Little Chaos

(A.N.) This was co-written by Artemis Bloodshadow and mistysword7. To understand who some characters are in this story, please read Artemis Bloodshadow's fic, Fallen Angel. It was very late at night when we wrote this! You have been warned!

* * *

Remi really wished that she had been paying attention during her Potion's Class. _'Um...so...the purple one?'_ she thought as she upended a violet liquid into the pot. 

"I don't think it's supposed to be black..." her friend Serena commented, peering over her shoulder.

Remi shrugged and grabbed another vial thinking, _'How bad could it be?'_ She dumped it in.

**BOOM!!**

"Aieee!" both girls shouted. They jumped back as the smoke swirled around the ceiling. "Not good, not good, not good!" Remi yelled in panic. Serry retreated to the wall, near the door. Both watched the dark cloud and saw a shape forming. Remi carefully approached, eyes glued above her. "I wonder what-"

She never finished as something fell out of the cloud and on top of her.

**PLOP! SQUISH! BAM!**

"Oww..." she groaned. She looked down at the... _'kid?'_ in her lap. _'Wait...he looks like...'_

"Ahh!" it screamed.

"No, don't scream! I...um..." She looked pleadingly at Serry for help.

"Here let me try," her friend said. Serry walked over, knelt down next down to the kid, and whispered something in his ear. He burst into laughter and Serry grinned.

"What did...?" Remi began. "You know what? Never mind." She looked down at the kid, who had gotten up and was looking around in interest. _'He reminds me of Desh,'_ she thought looking at his purplish, black hair and red, catlike eyes. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice him pick up a bottle filled with some substance and examine it.

"Ahh! No don't!" she and Serry yelled. The child was so startled by the extremely loud noise that he dropped the bottle. Remi called Wind and caught it before it broke on the floor. The two girls sighed in relief. Getting up, Remi put the bottle on a higher shelf. The brunette then turned back to the child to find him cowering away from Serry as she cooed, "Awe! Kawaii! Your sooo cute!"

"Uh... Serry?"

"Yes?"

"You're scaring him."

"Oh." Serry backed up and Remi came and knelt in front of him. "What's your name, kid?" she asked.

The kid looked at her and said, "Deshwitat L. Rudbich, now, who are you?"

_What?!_ Remi screamed along her and Serry's mind-link. _What did I do: turn Desh young?_

_Um...I think this is Desh when he was little, not just made younger._ Serry responded. The little Desh was still looking at them. "You can call me Remi and her Serry," she said out loud. He smiled and nodded.

_This can't be Desh. He's too cute and adorable._ Serry mind-said.

_Please tell me you did not just call him adorable._

"Um... Why are you two so quiet?" said the little Desh, breaking up their mind conversation.

"What are we going to do?!" Remi said, panicking.

"Maybe we should tell Asher?"

"No! Remember the last time? Oh...if only I could remember what I did!" Remi wailed. She walked over to the rack of ingredients, trying to recall what she had put in the potion. "Um... Do you remember, Serry?"

"Nope."

Remi sighed and looked at mini Desh. _What are we going to do with him?_ As Serry shrugged in reply, Remi got a strange and horrifying thought. _Crap!_

_What is it?_

_We're changing history! We can't do that! It could fuck up this world more than it already is!_

_Damn...we could tell him it's a dream or something..._

_Sounds like a plan, cause I've nothing better!_

"Um...excuse me? Lady Remi?" Remi's attention returned to Desh. "Where am I? Where are my mom and dad?"

_'Shit!'_ she thought. She decided to try Serry's plan. "Your mom and dad are sleeping and...Um...you are too. You see, your dreaming!" Remi was trying to sound convincing and cheerful.

"...A dream?" Little Desh said, sounding skeptical.

"Yes! You catch on quick!" Serry said.

"Right... So, where am I? I don't recognize it," he said, looking around the room. It was filled with potions, books, and dead animals (and human, or other, body parts) in jars. His eyes began to tear up. "I don't like it here!" he moaned, tears forming in his crimson eyes.

"No, don't cry...here come with me!" Remi took him by the hand and led him upstairs.

As they were walking down a hallway, they encountered Beryun. The monk stopped, looked from person to person, and paused at the sight of little Desh. Then, she looked back at Remi and Serry and said, "I'm not going to ask or get involved." And with that, she walked away.

"She's not very nice," little Desh observed. Remi smiled kindly down at him.

"Come on."

* * *

**Ten minutes later...**

"What are we going to do, Serry?" Remi asked. They had given little Desh a can of Mountain Dew and left him in a study.

"We? What's with this we business?"

"WHAT?!"

"You can take care of junior, but I have to run this place, remember?!"

"Since when?"

"Since when I don't want Dom, Asher, or Desh to kick my ass!" Serry exclaimed angrily. "I am not taking the blame for this one!"

Remi growled at her friend's response. Before she could continue the argument, however, there was a crash from the study. Both girls paled and bolted out of the room, running to see what had happened.

_'What the...?'_ the Asian thought as she watched the young vampire bounce around the room (literally) from the doorway, blocking Serry's view. "Oh no. Um...Serry?"

"Yes?"

"Did they have caffeine three hundred and fifty years ago?"

"Not concentrated. Why do you a-" Serry was cut off by another crash.

"Shit," Remi mumbled as she ran into the room. They found him sitting on top of a bookcase, shaking. "Desh?" Remi said, trying to sound sweet. "How did you get up there?"

Desh shrugged and with wide eyes, scanned the room. "I think I can hear his heart beating from down here," Serry commented, sounding interested. It was the same way a scientist sounded when studying a peticular bug, or something.

"Desh, I need you to climb down from there," Remi said, inching towards the bookcase.

"Okay!" Desh shouted as he jumped.

"NO!" Serry and Remi screamed, as they both ran to catch him. With bone rattling force, all three ended up in a heap on the floor. Little Desh giggled manicly. Remi and Serry groaned, not finding the situation nearly as hilarious as he did. He hopped up and began running around wildly. Using her power over Wind, Remi grabbed him. He tried to keep running, but quickly figured out that she was stopping him.

"Nononoo! Put me down!" He lunged at her, breaking through through the weak breeze Remi had used, not anticipating that he would put up much of a fight.

"Ahh! HE BIT ME!"

Little Desh ran off yelling, "Catch me if you can!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"We're back!" Rett yelled juggling several shopping bags. When no one showed up or responded, he muttered angrily, "It's one thing to send us grocery shopping, but now they're not going to help bring in the bags?" He was still complaining when the door behind him rammed into his back. "Ow!" he yelped.

"Well, why are you still standing in front of the door, you moron?" Desh said as he walked in carrying more bags.

They started to argue when a little kid with dark hair went running by them screaming in Romanian. _'What...? I wonder who taught him that little phrase,'_ Desh thought. He was betting he was the only one who understood the child, being Romanian himself. The child ran into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

"Um..." Rett said. Just then Remi and Serry ran into the both of them. "What the HELL is going on here?!" Rett yelled.

**CRASH!**

They all turned towards the kitchen. "Ahh!" Remi and Serry screamed and ran towards the kitchen. Desh looked at Rett and both proceeded to follow the girls. When they reached the door they heard a click.

"Did they just lock us out?" Rett asked.

**CRASH!**

"AH, PUT THAT DOWN!" they heard Remi yell from beyond the firmly locked door.

"Oh, that's it!" Desh shouted, banging on the door. "Unlock it!"

"You little son of Satan!" Remi screamed.

"Is she talking to me?" Desh asked Rett.

"Remi, I have an idea!" they heard Serry say. "Desh! Look what I've got! Another Mountain Dew!" she called in a sing-song voice.

"But I don't like Mountain Dew..." Desh said, but then he heard another voice from behind the door say, "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Things went quiet for a few seconds, then Serry yelled, "NOW!" The sounds of a struggle followed. There was a great deal of yelling, cursing and banging.

"There! That should do it," Remi's voice came through the door, then, "...Um...Serry? He's not moving."

"Well, he's tied up."

"No, I don't think he's BREATHING!"

"AHH!" Serry was silent, then, "Um...Big Desh?"

"What do you mean by 'Big Desh'?"

"Nothing, but do you breath?"

"Uh...yes." _'What a stupid question...'_

"Shit!" Serry said in panic. "Quick Remi! Mouth-to-mouth!"

"What?!"

"This is no time to blush! Just do it!"

Rett and Desh were waiting in a confused silence when Desh started to feel funny. "I feel lightheaded," he said quietly. The world was swimming unsteadily in front of his eyes and his chest felt tight, constricted.

All of a sudden they head Remi yell, "He lives!" There was a fit of coughing from behind the door, and Desh felt immediately better. Then a young voice said, "Ah! What did you do to me?!"

Rett and Desh banged on the door, yelling, "Let us in!"

More pounding answered them, along with, "Let me out! I want my daddy! I wanna wake up now!"

"Remi! Who's in there?!" Desh yelled.

"NO ONE!"

"LIAR!"

"HEELLLPP!" the young voice said.

"Remi! Open this door!" Desh commanded.

"NO!"

"Fine! Then I'm breaking it down! I've had enough! Bloody-"

"NOOO!" The door swung open, putting him face-to-face with a flushed and angry Asian teenage girl. "Are you crazy?! You can't go blowing up doors when ever you feel like it!"

He was about to yell back her when he saw Serry trying to sneak something out of the kitchen. "Rett! Stop Serry!" Desh said.

Rett cut her off at the door. "Oh...um...hi Rett...um... My, do you look really nice today," she said with a sweet smile.

Rett grinned, saying, "Why th-Ahh! Wait a minute! I'm not falling for that!"

"Damn...sorry Remi but... quick, distraction number fifty seven!"

"No chance in HELL!"

The redhead ground her teeth together with impatience. "NOW!"

"What are you raving about?" Rett asked. He turned to Desh to see if he knew, but stopped short as he found Remi and Desh in a lip lock!

"WHAT?!" he shouted, but then Serry ran past him. "Damn it!"

Remi pulled back, blushing, and then she took off after Serry, screaming, "I HATE YOU SERRY! YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU!"

Desh just stood there in what looked to Rett as severe shock. Rett grinned at his friend, "It looked like that pleased you some, pal."

**WHACK!**

"Don't be stupid, you jackass."

"Oh come on! I'm not blind. I can tell when-"

**WHACK!**

"OW! WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!"

**THUD.**

They both looked up at the ceiling. "Follow them!" Desh said, leaving the room at run.

"Oh sure, change the subject," Rett grumbled as he followed. At the top of the stairs Rett asked, "Which way?" Almost as if in answer, they heard, "Ok, do you know what special time it is Desh?" Rett looked at Desh and waited, listening hard.

"What time?" came an excited voice. It was the same voice from the kitchen.

"A very special time."

"TELL ME!"

"NAP TIME! OH BOY!" Silence followed Serry's statement.

Rett grinned, asking slyly, "Would you like me to get your teddy and jammies Desh?"

**WHACK!**

"Bloody Hell! I was just joking!"

Serry stuck her head out of a nearby room. Rett realized that it was Remi's room once he saw the dragon designs on the walls. The witch was scratched up, her hair was messy (really messy), and looked very out of it. "Shhh... It's finally asleep." She turned to Desh, glaring. "I loath you. I loath you with a passion," she hissed darkly.

Just then, Remi also came out of the room. Her appearance was the same as Serry's. "Do...not...go in there," she rasped. She leaned on the red-head, who collapsed under the extra and unexpected weight, and they made a loud thud as they hit the ground. Both scrambled up and opened the door, peeking inside. The girls breathed out a sigh of relief and closed the door quietly.

Desh blinked. "What's in there?"

Serry glared at him again and blew up (figuratively), saying, "I don't know DESHWITAT! What _were_ you?!" She continued to rant, but Rett couldn't separate her words enough to know what she was saying. He glanced at Desh, who didn't seem to be having any better luck.

Remi looked panicked as she tried to calm her friend down. "Serry, shhh...happy place...think pixie dust."

Serry took a deep breath and looked a little calmer, when the door opened a small kid walked out, rubbing his eyes. "Lady Remi? I'm thirsty."

"Don't worry, big brother Rett will get you some water," Remi replied kindly, glaring pointedly at said "big brother".

"Um..." Rett started and Serry glared at him. 'No on in their bloody right mind would disobey her with that look,' he thought. He cleared is throat and held out his hand. "Right, just come with me." He took the kid downstairs.

Desh closed his eyes and tried counting to ten. He didn't get past three. "I'm trying not to...explode. Now, if you'll be kind enough to explain, I promise...maybe...not to kill you."

"Um...Would you look at the time? I have a class to teach. Bye!" The red-head took off running.

Remi stared after her, mouth open. "Serry?" she called. "SERRY, YOU BACK-STABBING BITCH! GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE NOW!" she screamed. When it was clear her friend wasn't coming back, she began to panic, badly. "So...how was your night out?" she asked the angry vampire in front of her, inching backwards.

"Oh, it was just lovely, until I got BACK!"

"Well, then maybe you should lie down. You look extremely pale, you know." She continued moving back, yelling down the hallway, "SERRY!" He walked towards her, eventually cornering her against the wall.

"Remi, you have a choice. Painless or..." he trailed off.

"REMI! NUMBER FIFTY SEVEN!" Serry's voice echoed through the "empty" hallway. Remi didn't hesitate or argue this time, she just kissed him. Strangely enough, even though Desh knew it was coming, he didn't stop her.

Rett and little Desh were watching from around the corner, but Rett led the kid away saying, "Let's give them some alone time."

"Why?"

"Well...you see, kid, when a man loves a woman-"

"Don't tell him a thing! He's too young!" Serry scolded as she intercepted them.

"How are they breathing?" little Desh asked innocently.

"Uh..." He took the kid by the hand and let him back to the corner, ready to instruct him.

**WHACK!**

"OW! SERRY!" She grabbed him by the ear and little Desh by the hand and pulled them both down the stairs. "They need alone time," she stated.

"Ow...ow...ow..." Rett whined.

Remi and Desh pulled back blushing a breathing hard. They avoided eye contact with each other. Bother were thinking, _'Did I really do that?'_ and _'That wasn't so bad.'_ They grinned. Not really sure what to do next, they pulled a little farther away, but then Serry's voice reached them from downstairs, "NUMBER FIFTY SEVEN!"

Desh smiled slightly, beginning to like that number. He looked at Remi and found her giving him an odd look. Then she grinned and yelled back, "NO...NUMBER FIFTY NINE!"

* * *

**Downstairs...**

Rett was sitting in a corner rubbing his ear. Serry sat on top of the counter mumbling, "Number fifty nine...fifty nine...fifty...oh!" She grinned.

"I'm confused," little Desh said. Rett opened his mouth.

**WHACK!**

"AHH! YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY! BERYUN, HELP ME!"

Little Desh asked, "You mean the mean lady?"

Beryun's response floated to them from somewhere in the back of the house, "I'm not getting involved! Also, who is making those odd noises in the girls' wing? I'm afraid to go down there." She was silent for a while. "And what's with all the number calling?"

"Nothing," Serry called back.

* * *

**The next morning...**

Rett walked into a destroyed kitchen. "Oh...so it wasn't a dream then," he said as he opened the fridge. "HEY! Who drank all my Mountain Dew?!"

Little Desh walked in with Serry, greeting him a disgustingly cheerful, "Morning!"

Serry looked absolutely haggard. "This kid didn't sleep...all night... If he's here...one...more day...he's YOUR PROBLEM!"

Rett grinned and replied, "Does this mean we're gonna adopt a teenager?"

**WHACK!**

"FUCK!"

"What does that mean?" little Desh asked. Just then, Remi and Desh walked in.

Rett, still in pain, grinned and remarked, "So...fifty nine... Tell me, Desh, does this mean that Remi's blood can no longer be used to revive dead vampires?" Desh came at him, but, by now, Rett was learning to duck. Unfortunately for him, however, Remi pulled a double team and went low, kicking him solidly in the stomach.

"You know, all this violence isn't good for the little one," Rett groaned. Little Desh smiled widely.

**WHACK!**

"SEE?!" He turned to the child and asked pathetically, "Why?"

"It looked like fun! Plus, everyone was doing it!"

Remi added, "Well Rett, at least he didn't kick you too."

Rett lunged at her, but Desh stopped him...painfully. "Don't touch her," Desh said coldly.

Rett curled up in the fetal position, "No more! I give!" He looked up at Desh and added, "I thought no woman would ever come between our friendship."

Desh ignored him.

Beryun walked inand looked at little Desh, saying, "I knew he'd still be here, so I did some research. I know how to send him back."

Serry stared at the monk. "How long have you known that?"

"About ten minutes after I was called 'mean lady'."

"Sorry..." came a small voice.

* * *

**Ten minutes later...**

"Ok, now all we have to do is add this," said Beryun holding up a vial of green liquid.

Remi and Serry burst into tears, wailing, "No! We love him!" They hugged little Desh.

Remi said, "He's like a little brother!"

"But you just... with him... That's just wrong! Sick and wrong!" Rett sputtered, pointing at the fullgrown Deshwitat.

**WHACK!**

"DAMN IT ALL!"

Remi and Desh were blushing slightly. Beryun shook her head and stated, "I am not ever going to ask."

"Bye!" Remi said, hugging the child again.

"I can't breath!" he whined.

"I CAN'T BREATH!" big Desh yelled.

"Sorry."

After everyone had said their goodbyes, he stood under the portal and waved, holding a Mountain Dew that Rett had slipped him. "Bye!" he yelled one last time, and with everyone screaming (except Beryun...), he disappeared. They all (except Beryun...) glared at Rett.

**WHACK!  
WHACK!  
WHACK!**

**

* * *

Five minutes later...**

Remi and Desh had gone back upstairs while Serry and Beryun were treating Rett's many bumps and bruises when Asher walked in. He shook his head in resignation. "One day, that's all I asked," he paused, and then said suspiciously, "Where are Remi and Desh?"

Serry called up for them, but no one answered. She shrugged at Asher. Then they all heard, "FIFTY NINE!"

* * *

(A.N.) Gotta love the comic relief. Just a note: When a vampire is killed, it becomes the "Dust of the Dead." Then, they can only be resurrected by the blood of a virgin girl. 

Artemis and misty


End file.
